Institute for the Uniquely Gifted
by Masedonia
Summary: Kurt was practically born and raised in the institute that was only for kids with superpowers, but in reality it was a jail, a correction facility meant for taking away a person's superpower s . Will he escape, or does he want to be a "normal" person?


A/N: I'm hoping for this to be long and good, I don't mind flames, but it takes me a _**VERY**_ long time to do these chapters. I'll try a schedule but it probably won't work out, just warning you. Please review. Sorry for the OOCs & any other mistakes, I'm new to this and I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the cast but I do own my OCs.

* * *

KURT

I've been in this "school" for as long as I can remember I know what will happen in the end and that escape is impossible. They say this is a school for those uniquely gifted, people with superpowers, but this place is actually a jail of sorts. When you reach 18 your powers reach the best they can be even if you can't use them to that extent and when you turn 18 they strip you of your powers, during the process it feels like you're getting tortured in hell. They know that if they do it any earlier then you may be able to recover your powers since they didn't take them when you were at maximum ability. If the school, called the Institute for the Uniquely Gifted or IUG, doesn't find you and you keep your powers till you're 21 you gain the ability to age shift. No matter what power you have you can do it, you can be a toddler but still have the brain capacity of before, but if you become older you don't gain more experience or anything. You pretty much become immortal, so lets say you are 39 at one point and you get shot, you're bleeding to death but if you switch to another age and switch back if you want to, you are healed no matter what kind of injury, even if its a headshot an age shift is split-second. And about escaping, that's impossible, one of the many rules is that any act of violence towards the guards or a worker will lead to "severe" consequences, you may be beaten or even killed whatever the assaulted staff would see fit, I know first hand, I tried and now I have scars from the whip. I almost made it out, until they put a collar on me, it restrains me from using my powers, and since I killed 20 guards I got 20 thrashings. I still remember the pain and it haunts me in my dreams. I am underprivileged compared to the other kids because in this hell we are allowed to use our powers at will but I can't. Pretty much we are allowed to do anything we want, have sex, drink alcohol but we have to attend our classes, it's one of the rules. The way I know about a lot of this stuff is because one of the few friends I had before, eavesdropped on the people who run this place and learned about age shifting and the more dramatic consequences, among other things, then the guards took him away and he was never seen again, so I suspect he was killed for spying, thinking he was undetected, since he wasn't at the age for "cleansing". I was told by the same person who taught me secret things, John, that I was even more special than the rest because my power can go to great extents. My power is the ability to make any weapon I can imagine, to kill the guards I mostly dual wielded mac-11s. After Michael disappeared my "friends" left me and I don't even know why, a few are still here but the others were cleansed and released. Now I'm alone, until I get out most likely.

BLAINE

As I was being escorted into the Institute for the Uniquely Gifted I smirked at all of the people who stared at me and my beautiful black wings. After all I am a handsome guy who no one can resist but once they find out what my power is I know they will be afraid of me and I like it either way. My first day wasn't really exciting, it was just like all of the other schools I've been to, I get expelled a lot, the more assertive people try to talk to me and of course I make some friends but other people I will flat out reject. Whenever I get to a new school they always label me as the cool bad boy and this wasn't any different. I think it's true, I am cool and I am a bad-boy but maybe this label just came from my black wings since white stereotypically means you're an angel black must mean you're evil and it may be true because it is in my case. What I found hilarious when they invited me to this school is the policy of things like having sex being allowed, of course my mom didn't read the pamphlet, she just wanted to get me to leave. Humans know about us, and they believe we just go to schools specifically for people like us but maybe that's actually how it is because that's what it looks like here. The only thing I really paid attention to was where my bedroom was since this is a boarding school after all, but maybe I would get a guy to "show" me where my room was and try to seduce him, we'll see what happens. Other than that my day went by in a blur, until lunch where I was immediately asked to sit with a group of 2 boys and 2 girls. They were already two couples and it was obvious by the guarded looks the men gave me, all because the girls were ogling my exquisite beauty. They introduced themselves as the shaggy blond boy being Sam and his girlfriend, the blonde with her hair in a high ponytail being Quinn. Also the army shaved brown headed kid was Michael and his girlfriend Katy who had bob cut brown hair, all of them had straight hair and it was quite obvious. All of the tables were dark brown, circular in shape but smooth on top and could only seat about four chairs but I pulled up another one anyway. I wonder why they asked me to sit with them if Michael and Sam already don't like me. "We know you're bad and all but we need your help."

"Why should I help you?", I replied suspicously

"You are the only one who can.", replied Michael who seemed to be the leader of this group

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"See that boy over there, he is Kurt Hummel, age 17,", he pointed to a boy eating his lunch alone, but that boy sure was giving off a 'leave me alone' aura, "he is completely anti-social and since you're new we need you to go talk to him and befriend him, he doesn't know you at all so he won't suspect anything if you do it, we already tried and obviously failed."

"Heh, obviously," I replied snidely, "but why do I have to do this for you anyway, what do I gain, and why do you want him so badly. Are you so in the closet about your homosexuality that you're in Narnia?"

He blushed deeply before replying tartly, "You gain your freedom, we need him to escape, he doesn't trust anyone and 18 is the age you are released so we want you to give it a shot, and I AM NOT GAY. I have a girlfriend thank you very much but it doesn't look like you have one are you a homo.?

"Yes, I am, and good cover up by the way. And what makes you think I will succeed?"

I knew they were surprised about me being openly gay but they said, "We aren't sure, but we're desperate, so give it a shot tomorrow, we'll fill you in on the plan and tell you about the school's secrets later, we need both him and you if we are going to escape successfully."

"PLEASE!", both of the girls begged as I got up and walked away without another word. I don't like to be caged up but this does seem like a legit boarding school, should I break out.? Hell yes!

* * *

Thanks for reading ! :D


End file.
